


사생팬

by novatasticSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, bit of OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novatasticSpace/pseuds/novatasticSpace
Summary: He brings you down a television when you’re in your 2nd month of captivity. Brings you all your favourite movies too, it sickens you that he actually knows which ones are your favourite. So the two of you watch them together, or it’s more like you’re forced to watch them, and he just sits there all happy like, watching you as if you're the greatest treasure on earth.





	

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are fucked. 

 

When you wake up there is a chain around your foot, you’re in a dark room, and you’re on something soft. 

 

“Kanaya?” You call out expecting your manager to be there, your response is silence. There are footsteps from up above you, multiple footsteps, and it makes you heart flutter with joy. There are people up there that will come and save you, right?

 

“HELLO?” You call out, and the movement up stairs stops for a moment. Then the sound of rapid foot steps follows, and light overcomes you as the door to your room opens. 

 

There stands Eridan Ampora, this is literally your worst nightmare. 

  
  


You find out that you’re in a prison cell the first time he comes down, you also find out that he is two years older than you, making him twenty-three.  The first time you meet him, it’s pure confusion on your end. You have no idea what he wants from you, but then he starts to mention how he’s a big fan of your and always wanted to meet you, and have a private performance from you. 

 

Your heart breaks in two, because that's when you realize that you’ve been kidnapped. You’re never going to see Kanaya again, Sollux, or even Gamzee. You’re going to be stuck here in someone’s basement until the end of time, and there is nothing that you can do about it. It makes you horrified. 

 

If possible you become even more horrified when he turns on the lights, there are photos of you everywhere along the walls. All your merchandise is lined up perfectly, he has all of your cds, and your touring dvds. He even shows you a tattoo that he got of your name along his wrist. You want to scream, you wonder if anyone would be able to hear you, but as if he’s reading your mind, your heart is broken again with his next words. 

 

“I know, that you have a loud voice Kar... “ He’s calling you Kar and it’s making you skin itch. “But please don’t ruin it by tryin’ to scream for help, no one is coming for ya. I made sure of it. Were at my summer beach house on a private island.” 

 

Even though he tells you not to scream, you scream. 

  
  


He brings you down a television when you’re in your 2nd month of captivity. Brings you all your favourite movies too, it sickens you that he actually knows which ones are your favourite. So the two of you watch them together, or it’s more like you’re forced to watch them, and he just sits there all happy like, watching you as if you're the greatest treasure on earth. He does that a lot, just sits there and watches you. 

 

By the end of the 2nd month you’ve watched all the movies. He notices your disappointment, and tells you that you shouldn’t worry, there will be more movies that he’ll buy you. At the start of the 3rd month, you start breaking down into tears, and he has no idea what to do with you. At first he thinks it’s because of the movie deal, stupid fish breathe. 

 

You want Kanaya, or Gamzee right now, hell even Sollux would work, and you want a hug from them, and you want them to tell you that everything is going to be alright. Because this sucks, being kidnapped sucks. You want one of them to come in and rescue you like a prince charming, because you’re a princess now locked away in a tower, and Eridan is the dragon that’s preventing you from leaving. 

 

“I WANT GAMZEE!” You scream out at him, and he finches back. Then gets a crazy look in his eyes.    
  
“Did I already tell you Kar? They don’t matter anymore. They’ve replaced you too, with some kid named Tavros already. No one’s comin’ for ya anymore. They abandoned you, left you all alone with me, but don’t ya worry Kar, I won’t abandoned you.” Eridan promises you   and pulls you into a hug, you’re response to the hug is to try to get out of it, but he has a grip of steel. He’s shoshing you, and it’s disturbing you. 

 

The next day he brings you down a news article that he printed off, and your heart breaks for the 3rd time. You’ve been replaced. 

  
  


You’ve been down in the basement for at least 7 months now. You’ve kinda just given up hope for anything. Apparently Kanaya left the recording company, and is now living a normal life with some girl named Rose.  Gamzee and Tavros have become a giant success. Not as big as you were but, they are still big and winning a few awards. 

 

It’s Sollux that you get no news about. 

 

It’s into your 9th month you find out why. 

 

It starts with banging on from above, and then loud shouts of voices, and a lisp that you would recognize anywhere. Bless Sollux and his love for hacking into people's stuff, bless Sollux for hacking in general, just bless Sollux in general. 

 

When the door to your room opens, you can hear Eridan screaming in the distance, but what greets you is Sollux himself, with Kanaya and Gamzee behind him. 

 

You can’t recall much that happened, you remember little bits and pieces of your rescue but not that much. The only reason Sollux was able to find you is because he hacked into some fansite website that Eridan ran, and tracked his ip address down. 

 

Apparently Eridan had been taking photos of you while you were sleeping, and been sharing them with other crazies. Some of those other crazies couldn’t keep their mouths shut, and the moment Sollux caught word of it, he started tracking Eridan down, it took him months though, because apparently Eridan chose the most deserted fucking part of the planet to go to, and he paid off people every time they came. 

 

The next time you wake up though once you’ve been saved though, you’re in the hospital, Gamzee is holding your left hand, Kanaya your right, and Sollux is looking out the window.

 

“Welcome back best friend.” Is all Gamzee says before pulling you into a giant bear hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting so please be nice;  
> I don't own Homestuck nor the characters mentioned either.


End file.
